The Gift of Giving
by Jo. R
Summary: Written for the wonderful Zabby in the NFA White Elephant Exchange. It's Gibbs' birthday and Abby is determined not to let anyone forget it. Team!fic with a smattering of Gibbs/Abby.


Title: The Gift of Giving  
Author: Jo. R (driftingatdusk)  
Rating: FR-13  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Category: Abby/Gibbs friendship, Tony/Gibbs friendship, Ziva/Gibbs friendship, McGee/Gibbs friendship, Team!fic, touch of romance  
Spoilers: Mild for 'Truth and Consequences', 'Blood and Water'  
For: The wonderful and lovely and talented Zabby in the NFA White Elephant Exchange. Hope you like it, hun! *hugs*

* * *

Post-it notes started appearing in the strangest of places, on each of their desks.

Ziva David found one beneath the receiver of her desk phone when she went to put out a BOLO on a suspect's car. Tim McGee found one stuck on his computer monitor when he returned to his desk after a routine coffee run for the team. Tony DiNozzo found one stuck between pages three and four of the latest issue of GSM, the bright yellow piece of sticky paper obscuring what was, in his opinion, one of the magazine's best photo shoots.

Even Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, the NCIS medical examiner, found a reminder on the index page of one of his favourite reference textbooks, though his was accompanied by a winking smiley face, which made him smile rather than left him perplexed.

The NCIS agents, however, were left confused by the daily notes – a countdown of some sorts but to what, they didn't know. After the fourth consecutive day of the post-its appearing out of the blue, the three agents gathered down in the forensics lab of NCIS Headquarters at the Navy Yard, careful to do so without attracting the attention of their boss, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, who seemed to be the only one spared the strange form of torture.

Clutching his four post-it notes, Tony led his two teammates into the inner sanctum of their forensic specialist, Abby Sciuto. "What's with the countdown, Abby?"

Abby looked up from her computer screen, an eyebrow arching when she saw the other two wearing similar confused expressions, both holding their own notes. "You really have no idea? None of you?" She waited a heartbeat, watching their expressions carefully, waiting for realisation to dawn on one of their faces. When it failed to come, she sighed in evident exasperation, throwing each of them a cool look. "How long have you all known him?" She asked, not waiting for an answer as she stood up and stalked passed them into the office area of her lab. "For special agents, you can all be pretty dumb sometimes. Dumb and forgetful and..."

"Abby." Ziva moved into her path, stopping her from continuing her irritated pacing back. "If you do not tell us, how are we supposed to know?"

"You're supposed to know because he's supposed to mean something to you!" The ire in the depths of her green eyes startled the former Mossad liaison into dropping her arms. "I know he's your boss, guys, but I thought he was your friend, too."

"Gibbs?" Tony put the notes down and looked at her questioningly. "Something's going on with Gibbs in... seven days?"

Abby said nothing; she merely stared at them, one of her hands curling into a fist where it had come to rest against her hip.

"Seven days..." McGee's eyes narrowed. His brow furrowed as he mentally searched for an answer, eyes growing wider as one came to him and he dashed to Abby's computer terminal to confirm it. "It's his birthday," he told his fellow agents. "It's Gibbs' birthday in seven days."

"Exactly." Abby whirled on the three special agents, her hands on her hips once more. "And every year, you all forget. This year will be different. This year, you all have no excuses. You have plenty of time to get him something, even if it is just a card."

"The boss isn't big on birthdays, Abby," Tony pointed out almost hesitantly. "I don't know if he'd want us to make a fuss..."

"I'm not asking or expecting you to make a fuss," Abby replied calmly. "I just want you to do something, anything. He never forgets your birthdays, does he?" She waited a for a split second, waiting for them to deny that each year without fail a card and small token of Gibbs' appreciation somehow made it to their desks before the end of the day in question – or the day before if they had the day booked off. "Just get him something small. Something to let him know you actually do care." She waited a beat, silencing any protests they might have had with an encompassing glare. "Now I've got work to do and I'm sure Gibbs'll notice if you're not at your desks when he's done with the Director so out, all of you."

"But…"

"What…"

"You'll have to figure out what to get him on your own," Abby told them firmly, cutting off their questions before they could fully be asked. "I'm not helping you, and neither is Ducky."

The three agents left the lab in silence, each still clutching their post-it notes.

* * *

What led him to the men's floor of the department store, McGee wasn't really sure. All he knew was that he had to find a gift for Gibbs, something that was good enough for a man who'd had such an influence on his life.

McGee knew both Tony and Ziva saw elements of a father in Gibbs to make up for their own poor examples but he was different to them in that respect; his relationship with his own father was good, and he'd never felt the same need for guidance and parental support as his teammates had from their boss.

Professionally, however, and as a friend... Gibbs' influence in his life as an agent, and as a man, wasn't something McGee could really measure or articulate, even with his way with words. There was just something about the man, something steadying, grounding. Something indefinitely good that seemed to affect and influence those around him.

He was a better person, a better agent, because of Gibbs, and McGee wanted a gift that would reflect that.

Maybe it was too tall an order for such a short space of time, McGee mused, standing helplessly in the middle of the shop floor.

What would Gibbs like, what would he appreciate? What could he buy that Gibbs would enjoy...?

With a sigh, McGee left the store headed for the exclusive liqueur store on the other side of the shopping mall. It didn't seem in any way to be enough for the man who'd done so much for him but McGee decided Gibbs' be surprised – and maybe pleased – just to have the acknowledgement that McGee cared enough to get him anything.

* * *

She'd bought him a chisel as way of apology, having spent hours mulling over her choices until the sales assistant at the hardware store had taken pity on her and helped her find the perfect one for the kind of carpentry Gibbs enjoyed.

Ziva glanced around for the helpful assistant, a smile curving her lips when she saw the familiar face and the knowing expression that arranged it.

"Another present for your father, miss?"

She smiled and didn't bother to correct him, the warmth blossoming in her chest reminding her that yes, in many ways, Gibbs was like the father she'd always hoped Eli David would be.

Supportive, encouraging and, most importantly in her eyes, forgiving.

"It is her birthday," she began quietly. "I would like to get him something he will be able to use for many years to come."

"Right this way." Smiling and not just because he sensed a sale, the assistant led her to the same range of tools in which the chisel had come from. "They've released a new range of tools you might be interested in. It was boats, wasn't it? He builds boats?"

Ziva nodded and let herself be led away, confident she'd be leaving the store with something Gibbs would like.

* * *

Shopping wasn't something he normally minded – when he was shopping for himself or a lady friend, that was. Tony had no problem finding things for himself or gifts for the women in his life and, when that proved difficult, at least he knew he could always fall back on the old 'Honey Dust' safety net.

For Gibbs...

Man, it was hard. The guy wasn't just his boss or even just a friend. He'd seen something in him no one else had, given him a chance to prove himself, taught him how to be a good agent...

... He'd taught how to be a good man, too, in ways Tony's own father never had or could.

His credit card in his wallet, itching to be used, Tony took a left and walked down a quieter street, heading towards the jewellery store. He cast his gaze over the display of watches in the window, waiting for one to tug at him, for one to jump out and exclaim it was the right one.

In the end, it wasn't anything flashy, wasn't overtly expensive with a shiny strap or with half a dozen features Gibbs would never know how to use. It was a simple watch face, on a simple but strong leather strap, water resistant and, the clerk promised him, hard to break.

Kinda like the man himself, Tony mused.

"We offer a free engraving service," the clerk offered, her smile bright and curious. "Is there anything you'd like to say...?"

Tony bit his lip, wishing for a moment he had McGee's way with words. After a small hesitation, he gave the clerk a tentative nod. "Ah, sure. I'd like it to say..."

* * *

The gifts appeared on his desk at different points during the day, usually accompanied by the person giving it to him standing next to him with an anxious expression on their face.

Ducky was first, handing him the neatly wrapped tie box with a small smile and a shrug. He hadn't forgotten Gibbs' birthday once in the years since Abby had begun work at NCIS, something that hadn't escaped Gibbs' notice even if the senior agent was unaware of the little reminders Abby left for the Medical Examiner in the weeks and days leading up to the event itself.

Gibbs accepted the gift with a smile, opening the box to see the plain tie within – pleased with the colour, secretly grateful it was a normal necktie and not one of the patterned ones Ducky had experimented with during his short love affair with a younger woman Gibbs had never met.

* * *

After Ducky, McGee came next, choosing to approach his boss when Ziva and Tony were out on a coffee run. He handed over the box with a nervous explanation, watching intently as Gibbs removed the lid and arched his eyebrows at the expensive bottle of bourbon nestled on top of the shiny satin packaging.

"It's not much but I wanted to get you something, wanted to say thanks and happy birthday and..."

Gibbs cut off his ramblings with a small smile. "It's good, Tim. Relax. And thank you."

* * *

Less than an hour later, Ziva moved to stand next to his desk, arm straight as she handed him an unwrapped box with a see-through plastic cover that showed the tools inside it clearly. She blushed as he took it, clasping her hands in front of her as he surveyed the items through their covering and turned the box to read the descriptions on the back.

"The man at the store said they were good," Ziva said quietly. Her dark eyes were anxious as he looked up at her. "They are the same make as the chisel, yes? Good quality?"

Gibbs nodded, a little surprised and a great deal touched that not one but two members of his team had acknowledged his birthday. "They're great quality, Ziva. The best. Thanks. You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to," Ziva interrupted quickly. "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. You have never forgotten mine, not even when I was... away." She bit her lip, forcing the memories of what had happened to her in Somalia and replacing them with the small card and present she'd found in her desk drawer in one of her first days back at NCIS.

"Thank you," Gibbs repeated, setting the tools down on his desk and looking up at her. "It's a great present."

Ziva smiled, pleased with herself, and went back to her desk, her head held high.

* * *

Waiting until the end of the day, telling Ziva and McGee he'd forgotten something at his desk so they went on to the parking lot without them, Tony's hands felt a little clammy as he walked up to Gibbs' desk, one of the few in the squad room still illuminated by a desk lamp.

He cleared his throat, wishing he hadn't half a second later when Gibbs glanced up at him. He opened his mouth and found the words refused to come, cleared his throat and tried again.

"I got you something. It's not much, just a little..." Tony cut himself off with a shrug and held out the gift-wrapped. "Happy Birthday, Boss."

With an arched eyebrow, Gibbs took the gift. He turned it over in his hands slowly, secretly enjoying Tony's discomfort as he took his time in peeling off the wrapping paper.

The jewellers brand on the top of the box gave him reason to pause again and he looked up at Tony.

"You proposing, DiNozzo?" The expression on Tony's face made his lips twitch. "Then don't look so nervous."

With a small grin he ducked his head to hide, Gibbs opened the box and stared down at the watch inside. As Tony waited impatiently, he picked it out of the box, turning it over in his hands, studying it until the inscription on the underside caught his eye.

'Semper Fi – thanks, Boss.'

Wordlessly, Gibbs removed the watch he already wore on his wrist and replaced it with the one from the box, admiring the way it fit for a moment before glancing up at his agent. "Thank you, DiNozzo."

Tony exhaled with a deep breath, relief obvious in his eyes even as a grin curled his lips. "You like it. Good. I'm glad. I mean, I thought you would, but I wasn't sure..." He cut himself off again and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Gibbs. And I mean it. Thank you. For..."

"You're welcome, DiNozzo," Gibbs interrupted before he could say it. He held Tony's gaze for a few moments before looking away, effectively ending the moment before it could grow awkward. "See you on Monday, Tony."

"See you then, boss." Tony turned and sauntered away with a grin on his face, a weight he'd felt all day easing in his chest.

Gibbs waited until he heard the elevator doors close before gathering his presents together, a small grin arranging his lips at the sight of them. His team had never acknowledged his birthday before; in fact he was sure they'd never known it to remember it before.

There was only one person he could think of that would take the time to remind them of it this year and that person, he reflected as his grin grew, got off the elevators at the back of the room when the bell above the door sounded.

"Hey." Abby smiled at him in welcome, approval in her green eyes as she watched him make a neat stack of gifts on his desk. "Looks like the birthday boy got lots of presents this year."

"Mmmhmm." Gibbs let his gaze wander, drinking in the sight of her, taking in the satisfaction on her face and the change in accessory at her neck. When he'd visited her earlier in the day, he could've sworn she'd been wearing a leather collar, one with metal studs she'd brought back with her from a trip home to see her family in New Orleans. "Still waiting for one someone promised I could open after work."

Her smile changed, the expression in her green eyes fading to a mischievous glint as she glanced around quickly, checking there was no one around to watch as she leaned into him and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. Moving back, she lifted a hand to the black ribbon she'd tied around her slender throat in a neat bow just minutes before shutting her lab down for the weekend.

"You can have that present when we go home," she promised, smiling again at the answering grin that spread across his lips.

Birthdays, Gibbs mused as she helped him carry the gifts he'd been given from his agents and friends, were good.

* * *

End


End file.
